


Soliloquy

by RileyC



Category: Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk muses on what Spock meant to him, post-TWOK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic anything I ever wrote! (It's very short, though, so the horrors should be minimal. *g*)

Damn. Who do I play chess with now?

I still can't believe you're gone; it's like losing a part of myself. What did Edith say ... as if you had always been at my side, and always would be. But there won't be an always for us...

Carol helps, and David, and Bones is always there. But there's a gap in my life that can't be filled.

I never expected anything like this; never expected I'd come to feel so close to an alien who claimed he had no feelings to give. You din't have me fooled for long, though, especially when we lost Gary.

Did you know how much you helped, then and all the other times some part of my world fell apart and crumpled? Did I ever thank you for that? Was my friendship enough?

I don't think I realized what you meant to me until you went back to Vulcan, and I thought I'd never see you again. But for catastrophe...

"This simple feeling," it's seen us through a hell of lot. Can it get me through this? If it were reversed, what would you be doing? Could you rationalize it? View my death as the logical outcome of a given set of circumstances?

In a pig's eye.

My friend, is it too late to say I love you?


End file.
